inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General5 7
Be sure that you put new messages on the bottom. If you are requesting a userpage, sig, etc, than please put a color and style you would like. Thanks! I voted for you.... I think I left a little blurb about you in the "support" section of your RfA nomination. Hope it helps. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ohhhhhh. I am sorry haha. I figured.... well.... most people obsessed with Halo are "he's". Lol ok Obviously haha. Tell me.... what is halo Reach? I know what ODST is but I recently saw an add for Reach.... Hey I wanna know your thoughts about Book IV. I am rereading Eragon right now and I just stumbled upon a VERY interesting sentence that I notice has been overlooked in every Book IV suspected outcomes forum or wiki. I just explained what I found on the discussion page for Book IV Suspected Outcomes. It is all the way at the bottom and called "Back to Palancar???" I'll have to add it to my blog. Read it and tell me what you think would you? Well the Eragon I and Bid'Daum thing is just an idea. I have no idea what could be there. In my mind possibilities are wild dragons, Eragon I/ Bid'Daum, spirits, grey folk, etc. etc. But in my mind it is clear in Eragon (book) that Eragon will return to Palancar Valley. If you want to check it out look at page 111 in Eragon. I agree. I think that the Spine has been enormously overlooked in suspected outcomes of Book 4. Userpage Wow that is a very cool user page. Sorry for the delayed response I was watching the best show on Earth: 24. Sure that would be cool. Do you want anything from me? I am a more than decent amateur graphic designer and I can make websites... Alrighty then peace out. I'll work something up for you anyway. A little thank you gift for welcoming me to the wiki lol. Sleep well, talk to you soon. Okay well I uploaded an image for you. I don't have to explain to you what it looks like, you'll know it's yours. Go ahead and take it as your own =) Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ah I see you found the image. =) You like it? The font is a combination of two things. First I downloaded it from dafont.com. But thats just plain black lettering. I then edited it myself to add the colors and the glows and shadows on the inside and stuff using photoshop. I'll check out some of those userpages thanks =) I made a new article! I made a brief article regarding to the colors of magic. It is very..... incomplete so I added a stub tag at the bottom. It's the first article I made =) Check it out, tell me what you think, and help me if you can please. I saw it was under the requested articles in the community portal. This should be a link here. My userpage Woah. That's cool. So.... I see it in the sandbox but what now? How do I get it? Idk.... it just looked like one to me haha. I want the big colored one that's first I guess. One like yours would be cool. I'll have to make myself a picture like the one I made for you. Also... did you check out my article? I know that there is information about the subject in Eldest but I cannot find it. Hence I have some material that is not cited and yada yada. Dang I just checked the sandbox again and already they are different. I really really like the one on the bottom. The middle one is blank.... I like the bottom one. I am continuing working on my article and will probably be working on it for quite some time today. Seriously any information you have would be extremely helpful. It looks pretty good. Um... I'm not sure that was the template I was talking about though. I was talking about the template at the bottom. Unless it was all one. Idk lol. Like I could change the images and stuff whenever I wanted, right? Hokey dokey. When you're done, would you mind looking over my article? I'm searching through Eldest right now looking for any more information on the color of magic. I left you a link up above. I only see one template but I like it. Quick question is it possible to change the colors from blue and grey? Like the two shades of blue on the border.... maybe we could make those two shades of green instead. I'm not particularly fond of the color blue. :/ O.O oooo thats pretty lol i like it I would have no idea how to so you can do it. I will change the images to what ever I want that shouldn't be too hard. Sorry for the delay I was eating. Hey hey!!! Thank you very much!!! Could you give me a brief overview on changing the pictures? Ah gracias muchos. Now that that's all over with. would you mind taking a look at my article? Yay I am officially done. I copied some of the code and pasted it onto my talk page too and I changed a few things around. I made a new picture in photoshop and uploaded it so.... it's all done! Stumbled on something big... possibly huge. Thoughts? Okay okay okay I know that this is FAR out there. Look at these two names. Bid'Daum. Maud. Similar... or too similar? Paolini said in an interview that werecats would play a large role in the fourth book and that there is alot about them that we don't know. Could it be, possibly be, that werecats are dragons who have escaped from their eldunari and inhabited another being or something like that? During Paolini's interview, a question was posed asking "are werecats created or born?" Paolini seemed very... I don;t know the word. Almost disturbed or like he had been found out. You could tell it sounded like he was trying hard to hold his tongue and he eventually stated that he couldn't answer that. If the answer had simply been that, yes, they are born like every other species in Alagaesia, he would have said that. I think that this could be pretty big... Swisherboy19 (Talk) 04:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 I already knew about the Dune thing. I'm just saying that if you listen to the interview, found here, Paolini answers the questions but then when the werecats come up he says "We will be seeing a lot more of the werecats in the next book, but, again, I don’t want to say much more than that. Laugh Werecats are, at least within Alagaësia, they are considered a separate species, and there are enough of them and common enough that they are known of . . . Though they are very rare for the most part. But again, my lips are sealed." He only speaks in the tone and manner he spoke with the wercats to 3 other questions: Brom's dying 7 words, to which he responded "No comment", the meaning of Undbitr (Brom's sword), to which he replied "That pause I'm not willing to say yet.", and whether we would see the two women whose fortunes Angela told to which he responded, "Oh. Darn it. No comment." The other 20 or so questions he answered just fine, revealing things as big as why Oromis said "I wonder..." when Eragon told him about Brisingr (sword). Swisherboy19 (Talk) 16:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Hey hey! I love ur new sig its better than the last one! P.S. Trogdor was a man! Yeah. howd u do a gradient? Or.... maybe.... hes a dragon man! ah i see. i am learning more code each and every day =) i made several adjustments to the code you gave me for my talk page and such. I think I'm getting the hang of it. =) ty spoiler warning ok thank you. i just found an article that had that on top and scaled it down to make it smaller. the template will be much easier. thank you =) i wanted to put that spoiler there because it is revealed that eragon is brom's son. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 20:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 templates alrighty. so u want me to go and place the templates on articles based on the book? I'll get to work on that. Question, what if it is in article that contains information from multiple books? Just add multiple templates? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 00:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 ok ill get on it. this could take a while... there are 959 articles lol hokey dokey. I have yahoo messenger service up and it sends a pop up to my screen every time i get a new message on my talk page (its a cool feature i worked out to link it with my talk page) and it also tells me if any pages i am watching get edited. it seems every time i edit a page, shortly afterwards u make an edit... are u like following the pages i edit? im not mad i actually like it cuz u fix up little coding stuff i dont know about yet. Ah. that must be tedious. yeah, i see your name at the bottom of almost EVERY article for a recent edit... like are you the leader in edit count? wow. are you this big on halopedia? guh idk if i could do that lol. i came here because i couldnt get validation on the shurtugal forums due to some error. i wanted to participate in book 4 theories. i sent them a message about it but they havent acted on it yet. then i started photoshopping swords and pictures of saphira and such to look like rider swords and other dragons and i created an account here to upload them. then i started getting active in posting my images, but u inspired me to start making edits all over the wiki. i saw u (im assuming it was u) added me to the featured users list :D and i figured.. well... better start living up to that title. So now ive more or less rewritten the page on Utgard mountain, a made my own article, I more or less did Carvahall and I added a list of all the residents, and all that among lots of minor edits, like grammar/spelling stuff. so wut started as a desire to read book 4 so much that i wanted to get in on a forum (which I never use forums) to being a regular editor here on inheriwki. thats my story yup yup. Thanks :) So... most of my edits are just talk between u and me. i think i have like 80 some odd talk page edits and like only 40 some odd edits in the wiki. wow im surprised to hear that. as far as wiki editors/ forum mods and stuff, my aunt has the MOST AMAZING story. She was flipping through the channels and saw deadliest catch on discovery channel. she fell in love with it. Then she went online to look up stuff on it and somehow found an opportunity to bdcome a mod (i think it was a mod...) on a forum dedicated to following the boat the wizard. anyway, long story short, she not only met all the people on the show along with some big discovery channel people, she is now great friends with the people on the wizard, she even works for them some, she was hired by discovery to make products (she is a graphic designer) for them and her t shirts and hoodies have been featured on discovery channel. thats a cool story though. Lol for real. She even got to drive the wizard (a big big crab fishing vessel) out into the alaska harbor. You like deadliest catch? lol neither do i but she loves it and she has lived every fans dream. i think its in the world records for like show with largest fan base and there she is: best friends with half the crew. do u like the picture of greeni i uploaded for my user/talk page? thank you :) its a little sloppy around the wings but i was pressed for time. the fine lines around the edges r the hardest part, they take FOREVER. do u know anything about photoshop? its not super difficult to learn but its hard. once u learn it though its really easy, its just some tasks are time consuming. Like to recolor dragons usually takes hours, but that picture only took about 5 minutes, but i cheated by just deleting her legs lol. it would have taken me hours to do her legs lol i could make that and send it to u nah i love photoshop. im actually working on it right now. bye welcome welcome...--Dannflow Talk! 21:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) graphic art yeah sure no problem, wut is it you need? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 04:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 P.S. i went ahead and put up the saphira/thorn pic lol i have an idea to use the color photos (because color is better than b/w) but then superimpose the black white image on top. i think it will look really cool. ill get to work on it. okay its done, here is a preview glad you like it. if you compare it to the halo/eragon one u will see that it is much darker and greener. i like that. in retrospect i think it would have been cool to do the lettering in green instead of blue, but thats not traditional to halo. :\ any other projects u want me to do? i spend alot of my free time in photoshop simply because i enjoy it. I will gladly do any projects you can think of. Also, do u like my saphira thorn mix? lol yes i did do glaedr and oromis. it looks just like a gold saphira though... like.... i wish their were other movies with dragons so i had a wider variety of images to take. For the Glaedr picture I colored Saphira gold then removed one eye and her foreleg. (Glaedr does only have one eye right?) Regardless, it looks just like Saphira. Oh yeah I made him look huge by taking Eragon on his back (which I gave silver hair to look like Oromis) and making him super small, so Glaedr looks enourmous. i was thinking bout the title to book 4 and i outlined my thought process to wut i think the title is here check it out and tell me wut u think. hmmm... i can upload it and let u see it if u want? seriously it looks just like spahira.